


Mike Matthews (Mon-El) Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Mike Matthews (Mon-El) Imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Mon El / you, Mon-El / Reader, Mon-El x reader, Mon-El x you
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I like this Christmas." Mike said to Kara as they headed up in the elevator.

"Yes, it's nice to give people gifts and spend time with everyone. The food!" Kara exclaimed as they approached your desk.

"Hey guys!" You said cheerfully, glancing towards your boss before leaning over your desk.

"Alex said you'd worked all night so we brought you breakfast and a hot chocolate." Kara explained happily

Mike presented you with a hot chocolate and grinned. "I added some extras in, Kara said you'd like them."

After taking a sip you coughed and looking up at them you frowned. "You can't put alcohol in the hot chocolate." You said once you'd recovered.

"I can't? They said would I like the extras and I said all of them." Mike explained. Kara's eyes widened as she looked at Mike. "I didn't know!"

"It's fine. I'll have to get through the rest of the day some time. A bunch of our files are missing and the boss is telling us some people might have to work overtime if we don't get it all done in time for Christmas." You said and rolled your eyes.

"Well we're glad to have given you some Christmas cheer." Mike said oddly.

"He's trying." Kara joked and you both chuckled as you took another sip from your drink.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll do what you like. Just keep that one away from me." Mike said as Kara finished explaining her plan.

You looked up from the tablet that was running statistics to find Mike pointing at you and everyone in the room giving you curious looks.

"What? What'd I do?" You asked quickly.

"She tried to kill me with black liquid." Mike accused. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"You tried to kill him?" J'onn asked and crossed his arms.

"Oh, it's just coffee." You said and smiled when you popped the top of your coffee showing them the black coffee you'd been sipping at. "He said he wanted to try some."

"It's lethal." Mike hiss and Kara laughed as she nodded.

"(Y/N) likes her coffee as dark as her soul." She joked, Alex shared a glance and the three of you snickered.

"Her souls is... like that?" Mike asked Kara who stopped laughing and flailed her arms as she tried to sputter out an explanation.

"It's an earth joke." Winn explained to Mike who seemed to calm down but insisted you leave with your coffee or put it outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Alex." You said as you leant on the back of Winn's chair.

"Don't worry, Kara is holding them up. They'll catch her." He said as he nervously reached to grip your hand.

"You know I could have helped if you'd let me out." Mike said. You hushed him as you watched Alex catch up with Kara.

Everyone cheered when Kara smacked down the final blow and Alex arrested them.

"If she's convicted we get t-shirts." You joked to Winn who raised his eyebrows and grabbed for sa box under his desk.

"Is it customary for humans to celebrate capturing a murderer with T-shirts?" Mike asked as Winn tossed you a Supergirl T-shirt which you shoved on over your DEO uniform.

"It is for us." You said to him and hi-fived Winn.

"Humans are strange creatures." Mike muttered as he watched Winn rush to meet Kara.

"You're weird too. You're scared of the toaster. Your planet was destroyed and you freak out over the toaster." You teased before joining Winn and Kara's celebration before J'onn could convince Alex to break it up.


End file.
